Luces Navideñas
by anellie layfield
Summary: Nadie se libra del espíritu navideño, no importa si te llamas Anthony Stark y tienes un mini reactor donde debería estar tu corazón. Pero ¿para que ponerse sentimental si tienes un grupo de compañeros con los que festejar en grande? ¿A quién le importa si ellos no quieren? Tony se va a asegurar que todos los Vengadores terminen en la lista sucia de Santa Claus, incluso el Capitán.
1. THORSGIVING

"**THORSGIVING"**

_**STARK INDUSTRIES**_

_November 26, 2013_

_FROM THE OFFICE OF TONY STARK_

_STARK INDUSTRIES, N.Y._

_A TODOS LOS INVOLUCRADOS: _

_Se extiende la invitación a la cena de Acción de Gracias a realizarse el día Jueves en el Pent House de la Torre Stark (12% propiedad de Virginia Potts); a las 6:00 p.m. Se agradece su puntualidad, buena presentación y la disposición a una ingesta épica de alcohol._

_Sinceramente_

_**Anthony E. STARK**_

_**C.E.O.**_

-¿En verdad esto está pasando?-murmuro Natasha mientras sostenía un pedazo de papel que le acababan de hacer llegar en "calidad urgente". – ¿Tienes idea de que va esto Clint?-pregunto clavando sus ojos en el arquero que se encontraba tensando su arco.

Llevaban dos horas entrenando sin descanso en el cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D , todo como siempre. Natasha amaba la rutina y definitivamente la nota que tenía entre manos le hacía sentirse un poco descontrolada y ansiosa. A saber que planeaba Stark.

-¿De qué hablas?- Clint se había acercado a ella dejando su arco en el suelo, la espía le extendió el papel en respuesta. Tras un vistazo rápido se lo regreso.

-Ni idea, Stark no es del tipo que "familiar" no puedo ni remotamente imaginarlo.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. No le tenía especial apego a ninguna festividad para ella los días eran iguales.

-¿Iremos, no?

-Clint…

-Vamos, se tomó la molestia de redactar un MEMO para invitarnos, además ¿Cuánta gente puede jactarse de haber celebrado Acción de Gracias con Tony Stark?-dijo Clint esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-No estoy segura, si nos ha enviado esto a todos los miembros…suena un poco a una receta de desastre.

-Hey Nat, nuestra vida ya es un desastre-dijo palmeándole el hombro –Puede ser divertido no saber que esperar.

-Es lo que temo, no saber en que pueda terminar eso

-Oye, nada puede ser peor que Budapest…

-A mí me gusto Budapest

-Tú y yo tenemos recuerdos diferentes Nat

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Natasha con una media sonrisa. –Bueno, creo que debo ver que ponerme, el único vestido de cóctel que tenía sufrió un poco en la última misión.

-Nat, es Tony. Por el podrías llegar cubierta de un mantel navideño y no diría nada.

-Ojala y me dejaras de recordar ese incidente.

-Nunca en la vida- prometió Clint con una enorme sonrisa, que termino por contagiar a su compañera.

* * *

-Hey Jane, aquí hay un chico de Industrias Stark-

La astro física levanto la vista de su pizarra de cálculos y levanto una ceja a su interna. Bueno ex interna, pues Darcy ya no trabajaba más para ella.

-Bien, lo haré por los viejos tiempos- se rindió la joven y volteo de nuevo con el mensajero –Entonces, ¿dónde quieres que falsifique la firma de Jane? La señorita "debo crear un agujero de gusano inter dimensional para visitar a mis suegros" no parece dispuesta a cooperar.

-¡Darcy Lewis! Firma de una vez

-Ya, ya no me regañes

-¿Darcy? ¿Su nombre es Darcy Lewis?-pregunto el chico mientras la contemplaba esperanzado

-Emmm…si

-Genial, también tengo algo para usted-dijo extendiéndole un sobre amarillo cerrado, idéntico al que iba dirigido a Jane.

Firmo por ambas y observo al muchacho alejarse escaleras abajo. Aquello era raro, bueno Jane colaboraba con S.H.I.E.L.D y eso –además de ser la flamante novia de un rubio dios nórdico- eso explicaba por qué conocía a Tony Stark y los demás, ¿pero ella? Dudaba que figuraba en las lista del C.E.O de Stark Industries. En fin, abrió el sobre que iba dirigido a ella probablemente una orden policíaca de que dejara de husmear en los archivos de cierta organización de héroes. Extrajo el contenido del sobre preocupada de que sus sospechas fueran correctas y tras leer el papel dos, tres veces soltó un bufido.

-¡No juegues!

-Darce… -comenzó exasperada Jane

-¡Me han invitado a festejar acción de gracias con los Avengers!

Jane boqueo como un pez fuera del agua. Tomo el sobre que su amiga le extendía y lo abrió. Ella también tenía una invitación.

* * *

PUM. PUM. PUM

Steve Rogers golpeaba de forma constante el saco de boxeo. El sonido rítmico de los golpes llenaba por completo el solitario gimnasio ubicado en los pisos inferiores de la Torre Stark. Las cosas estaban calmadas, pero a él le gustaba entrenar a diario. Cada mañana, de forma religiosa durante dos horas se dedicaba a practicar golpes, perfeccionar técnicas y liberar un poco de tensión.

-C-capitán-

Una voz tímida le desconcentró. Aparto la vista de su objetivo y la dirigió hacia la voz que lo llamaba. Una joven –de las tantas que hacían sus prácticas en Stark Industries- le contemplaba sonrojada. El soldado estaba completamente empapado de sudor y vestía una sencilla camiseta blanca con pantalones de deporte. Tomo una toalla del estante más cercano y se limpió el rostro.

-Sí, señorita- aun después de tanto tiempo seguía conservando el acento y maneras sureñas.

-Esto es para usted- dijo al tiempo que le tendía un sobre que el capitán tomo de inmediato.

La joven lo veía de la misma forma impresionada que la gran mayoría. Y sintió sus ojos recorrerle el torso, provocándole un incómodo sonrojo al capitán. Ya debería estar acostumbrado a eso, pero seguía cubriéndose de rubor cada que una mujer le hablaba o veía de forma atrevida.

-¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarle?

-Emm… no es todo-murmuro apenada la chica para darse media vuelta y salir de ahí.

Steve contemplaba el sobre. Usualmente Tony le mandaba todo por medio de ese aparato que hacía las veces de teléfono, computador, y cámara. Era realmente raro que lo notificara de algo en forma tradicional. Abrió el sobre con cuidado y extrajo la nota del interior. Era una hoja membretada de la compañía y tenía la firma de Tony.

Termino de leer y una risa se escapó de su boca.

-Tony Stark, ¿Qué estas tramando?

Definitivamente no se perdería esa reunión.

* * *

**TALLER DE TONY STARK**

**13: 45 HRS**

-¡AMIGO STARK!

La atronadora voz del dios nórdico lo hizo soltar el cautín que tenía en las manos haciendo que saltaran chispas cuando este toco el suelo.

-Eh, grandulón- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba las gafas protectoras y contemplaba al rubio que ocupaba un enorme espacio en la puerta –¿ A qué debo el honor de tu visita? ¿Acaso ya se terminó tu dotación mensual de _pop tarts_?

-Aún tengo una generosa cantidad del delicioso postre midgardiano; pero vengo a consultarte una duda que me ha surgido a raíz de el heraldo que me entrego esto-explico el dios mientras le extendía un pedazo de papel que dicho sea de paso lucia sumamente pequeño en las manazas del rubio – La amable voz de la torre me dijo que tú podrías explicarme mejor-

Tony dio un vistazo al MEMO que había mandado por la mañana y suspiró; había olvidado el detalle de que Thor no estaba para nada familiarizado con las fiestas de la Tierra.

-Aquí pone que es un banquete de Acción de Gracias, pero no sé a qué se refiera el término.

-Mira grandote, es err… una fecha en la que puedes reunirte con tus seres queridos –ya sabes cómo familia- y estar juntos, comer mucho y beber; además de agradecer por las cosas buenas que te han ocurrido en el año

-¿Cómo_ Vernättablot_?

-JARVIS, ¿de qué habla el vikingo?

La voz de la inteligencia artificial resonó dentro del laboratorio

"_El Vernättablot es una festividad nórdica para agradecer las cosechas que podía coincidir con el equinoccio de otoño donde se le daban gracias a Odín por los favores obtenidos, Señor"_

-Bueno, acción de gracias es algo parecido. Sólo que aquí no agradecemos a tu papi, al menos no de forma directa. Y está más relacionado a estar con tu familia

-¿Es algo que une a los que comparten lazos?-preguntó Thor pensativo

-Sí, es como Navidad. Una fecha para estar con los que aprecias y quieres. Une a las personas

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió en el rostro del dios del trueno al tiempo que los engranes del cerebro de Tony comenzaron a girar. _Oh, oh. _Ya sabía por qué rumbos iban los pensamientos de su compañero.

-Emm oye Thor…

-¡GRACIAS AMIGO STARK POR DARME LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ESTRECHAR LAZOS CON USTEDES!- su voz sonaba cascada y rota por la emoción.

-Oye, no te vayas a poner a llorar, nada de sensibilidades. Estaremos juntos comiendo y bebiendo…

-Como los banquetes en Asgard… desearía que mi hermano pudiera experimentar la dicha de una festividad midgardiana…

-Whoa, whoa. Alto ahí Hércules. ¿No estarás pensando en traer a cuernitos a mi torre, verdad? No después de cómo quedó la última vez.

-Pero amigo Stark…mi hermano- comenzó Thor con voz esperanzada

-No. Y no te atrevas a ponerme esos ojos de cachorro triste, ¡EL TIPO ES UNA MALDITA DIVA EGOCÉNTRICA!

-Lo dice el tipo que tiene una Torre tan grande como su amor propio-apuntó una voz socarrona.

-Bruce, no eres de ayuda.

-¡HIJO DE BANNER!- Thor se hallaba exultante de ver a su compañero de batallas desde el…desayuno -¡¿También tu participaras en la festividad de gracias?!

Bruce enarco una ceja a Tony que rodo los ojos fastidiado.

-Cena de acción de gracias, idea de Pep. Todos los vengadores y colaboradores cercanos. Mucho whisky. ¿No tenías planes de encerrarte a leer de bioquímica como todas las fechas especiales no- el comentario hizo que el científico sonriera .

-Un placer de asistir. Más cuando el mismo Tony Stark me invita-

-Fue idea de Pep

-Claro, lo que tú digas.

-¡Oh cállate Banner! Vuelve y juega con tus probetas y químicos.

-Te estas volviendo un viejo sentimental

-Y tu un viejo chismoso…De cualquier forma Thor, no creo que sea prudente que Rock Of Ages venga a nues…¿Thor? ¿Dónde demonios se metió ese rubio?

-Te apuesto mi juego de química a que fue a buscar a su hermano-se burló Bruce.

Tony se sentó en la silla mas cercana y comenzó a darse de topes en la mesa. Aquella iba a ser una velada que no olvidarían.

* * *

-¡ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!

Virginia Potts entró hecha un huracán a la sala del pent house de la torre. Llevaba el cabello en una coleta mal recogida y la pinta de no estar para nada de buen humor.

-¿Si Peppy querida?-la voz de Tony llego de algún lugar del mini bar

-¿QUIERES EXPLICARME PORQUE DEMONIOS CANCELASTE LA REUNIÓN DE MAÑANA CON LOS INVERSIONISTAS DE TOKIO? ¡¿TIENES IDEA DEL TIEMPO QUE TARDE EN CONCERTAR UNA CITA CON YASHIDA?!-bramo la pelirroja

-Organicé una cena de Acción de Gracias Peppy-

-¡TU! ¡MILLONARIO EGOÍSTA ¿COMO TE ATREVES A …?!-el gritó de Pepper se cortó a la mitad -¿cena de acción de gracias? ¿De qué hablas Tony?

El ingeniero salió de atrás de la barra con dos bebidas en la mano. Vasos cortos, llenos de líquido ambarino y unos cuantos hielos. Pepper lo contempló como si nunca antes le hubiese visto y movió la cabeza mientras se sentaba en uno de los enormes sofás de la sala. Se soltó el cabello de un solo movimiento y acepto el trago que le ofrecía el hombre.

-Organice una cena- dijo Tony sentándose a su lado – Una para nosotros y los del equipo-

-Entiendo eso pero, ¿por qué?-dijo antes de darle un largo trago a su bebida.

-No lo sé Pep, es sólo que pensé que sería bueno que ya que ninguno tiene familia; uno está fuera de época, otro no es de este mundo; dos son expertos en no formar lazos y otro se recluye en su habitación con tal de evitar contacto humano…Es algo que nos hace falta. Somos un equipo pero podemos ser más unidos

Virginia le puso una mano en la frente y lo contempló con gesto serio.

-¿Has dormido algo en las últimas 72 horas? Umm fiebre no tienes

-¡Pepper! ¡Estoy bien!

-¿Entonces? No te ofendas Tony pero eres de tradiciones hogareñas

-Tal vez solo es tiempo de explorar otras áreas-susurro Tony acercándose a ella. Pepper sintió su nariz recorrer la curva de su cuello. –A saber que resulte

-Tony Stark-murmuró con voz ronca y cargada de deseo Virginia –Filántropo, genio, millonario y profanador de tradiciones

-Hay otras cosas que puedo profanar también…-ronroneo sensualmente mientras mordía el labio inferior de su asistente –JARVIS, baja las luces y que nadie entre en un buen rato al pent.

-"_Como usted ordene señor"_

_-_Ahh y JARVIS, pon ese disco de villancicos que tanto odio, tal vez les _coja _ el gusto por un par de horas.

-"_De acuerdo señor"-_

_-_JARVIS-

-"_Señor"_

_-_Apágate-

_-"Como ordene señor"_

* * *

-¡Jane! ¡Jane!- la voz de su amiga le saco de su ensimismamiento y se dio cuenta que llevaba diez minutos intentando ponerse el mismo arete. Habían acordado arreglarse en casa de Jane porque un auto iría por ellas _ventajas de ser la valkiria de un dios rubio _había dicho la joven, ganándose una mirada divertida de parte de la científica

-¿Qué pasa Darce?

-No puedo subirme el cierre del vestido, ¿me ayudas?-pidió la joven entrando en la habitación de la astro física.

-Wow, Darcy ¿Qué llevas puesto?

-Bueno este… saque un poco de dinero para comprar algo bonito, digo tú y Pepper tienen un no sé qué elegante y pues no quería verme como vagabunda a su lado. ¿Está mal la elección del vestido? La dependienta me dijo que realzaba mis formas y que el color me iba bien. ¡¿DEBO QUITÁRMELO?! Seguro que parezco una piñata…-dijo rápidamente.

-Hey, estas bien. Muy bien- dijo mientras subía la cremallera de la parte de atrás del vestido de su amiga. –De hecho tiene un "algo" que te queda perfecto. Listo. Ya quedo, ahora solo me pongo los aretes y estaremos listas.

Jane se puso los aretes y se paró justo al lado de su amiga. Llevaba un vestido color gris, con un bonito collar de perlas al cuello y aretes a juego, su cabello usualmente suelto estaba acomodado en un moño bajo y sonreía de forma nerviosa. La verdad era como una cena "familiar", aunque ya conocía a los vengadores y todo eso, era realmente la primera reunión a la que asistiría en la cual no hablarían de invasiones alienígenas o el inminente enfrentamiento con algún villano. Lo bueno es que Darcy había sido invitada, y podrían tener un poco de apoyo mutuo. Contemplo con orgullo a su amiga que trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo tomándose auto fotos. Usaba un bonito vestido en color nude, con aplicaciones de encaje en color vino, igual de cóctel y se había acomodado su cabello en un recogido flojo, con algunos mechones sueltos.

-Ahg…Foster me enfermas. Tienes la misma mirada de orgullo de mi madre cuando me gradué.

-Es que luces muy bonita, Darce

-Bueno seguramente en cuanto entre la agente Romanoff en escena seré opacada, pero al menos me cercioré de parecer mujer esta vez.

Jane meneó la cabeza.

-Anda, manda un mensaje para que nos recojan.

-Lo que diga, jefa-canturreo Darcy mientras tecleaba rápido en su iphone –Listo, tu rubio novio ya está enterado y ahora ¡TOMÉMONOS UNA FOTO PARA FACEBOOK!

* * *

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Al fin de vacaciones wuuu, me pondre a actualizar BIFROST y este ¿coso? que surgió gracias a mi sobre exposición a villancicos, luces de colores, y adornos. Espero que les guste :3**

**Besos, Anellie.**


	2. THORSGIVING II

**"THORSGIVING II"**

-WOW. Tony, te luciste-

El salón de la Torre que se había dispuesto para la cena estaba impresionante. Una hermosa vajilla se encontraba puesta en una larga mesa, cubierta de un mantel blanquísimo con detalles en dorado. Se colocaron copas para vino y candelabros por todo lo largo de la mesa así como unos bonitos centros que simulaban ramas de árbol en color oro, con cristales adornando sus puntas. La iluminación lograba que todo destellara de forma casi mágica. Incluso se habían dispuesto fuentes de fruta –pero de esa que parece exótica y cara- bañada con algún tipo de salsa que llenaba el lugar de un sutil aroma a canela y calabazas dulces.

-Gracias Peppy. ¿Un trago?- ofreció el millonario mientras caminaba hacia la cava que se encontraba justo al final del salón.

-No, gracias. Esperaré; y ojalá moderes tu consumo de alcohol no sería bonito que una velada tan bien planeada sea arruinada por…

-¿Mí?-preguntó el hombre volviendo sobre sus pasos con un vaso en la mano, lleno de lo que parecía sospechosamente whisky – Pasará lo que tenga que pasar, y disfrutaremos, y cuando recordemos…todos divertidos nos reiremos-

La sonrisa que esbozo Tony le provocó un escalofrío a la pelirroja. No era el tipo de sonrisa burlona que acostumbraba. No. Ni tampoco una sonrisa sincera, era más del tipo del gato Cheshire. Enigmática y un tanto aterradora.

-¿Jarvis? ¿Está todo listo para el acceso de los invitados a la Torre?

_-"Tal como dispuso Señor, he realizado las modificaciones al programa para que pueda ser ejecutado en cuanto comiencen a llegar"_

_-_Tony…-comenzó Pepper recelosa -¿Qué estas planeando?

-Nada mal Pep- Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Creo que si quiero ese trago.

* * *

**Entrada de la Torre Stark**

**17:50 hrs**

Steve Rogers aparcó su adorada motocicleta en la entrada y bajo de ella al tiempo que se quitaba el casco. La invitación decía que a las 6:00 p.m. pero el conservaba sus maneras antiguas y ser puntual era algo que honraba con devoción. Se sentía un poco extraño de estar celebrando Acción de Gracias después de tanto tiempo, era una suerte que después de setenta años la gente aún honrara las tradiciones; aunque esa persona fuera Tony Stark.

Caminó hacia las puertas dobles de cristal que daban al lobby de la torre, estás se abrieron apenas estuvo frente a ellas y eso le hizo negar con un gesto de cabeza; ni siquiera abrir una puerta podía ser algo manual en la Torre Stark. Una ráfaga de aire helado entró al mismo tiempo que Steve

-¡AH! ¡QUITA! ¡NO!

Un grito femenino lo hizo ponerse en guardia. Giró hasta encontrarse con un par de mujeres desconocidas que forcejeaban por algo que no podía distinguir. Se aclaró la garganta de forma ruidosa y ellas se volvieron hacia el intentando recuperar la compostura. Una era de figura espigada, cabellos castaños y ojos inteligentes; la otra era de tez muy blanca y cabellos oscuros, lo miraba curiosa con sus enormes ojos azules y Steve sintió como se le subían los colores. Se encontraba bajo la mirada de dos mujeres, se cuadró ante ellas y respiro hondo

-Steve Rogers

-Jane Foster- dijo la científica tendiéndole la mano – Y ella es Darcy Lewis-

La chica más joven le dirigió una sonrisa amplia que lo hizo sentirse repentinamente cohibido.

-¿Esperan a alguien?-pregunto dubitativo

-De hecho, sí. Tony Stark nos ha invitado a su fiesta de acción de gracias de su club de Toby de súper héroes-contestó Darcy.

-Pero no hay nadie en recepción ni alrededores que nos pueda indicar si ya podemos subir-completo Jane.

Observaron al hombretón caminar hacia uno de los elevadores e intentar activarlo sin éxito. Sintiéndose un poco idiota hablo al techo con voz clara.

-¿Ummh, Jarvis?

La voz de la inteligencia artificial resonó por todo el lobby

-"_Buenas tardes, capitán Rogers"_

_-_¿Sabes por qué no podemos acceder a los elevadores? Tony nos citó a las 6:00.-se sentía tan estúpido hablándole a la nada

-_"El señor Stark les dará indicaciones en breve, de momento le sugiero que tome asiento y espere a que lleguen los demás"_

_-_¡WHOA! ¡Tienen un mayordomo parlante!

-_"Prefiero el término de Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, o JARVIS; señorita Lewis_

Darcy estaba en el cielo

-¡Y sabe mi nombre! ¡Whoa, esto es asombroso!, ¿qué más sabes hacer voz del techo?

-_JARVIS, si no le molesta señorita_

_-¡_Es tan británico!…

Jane rodó los ojos al ver a Darcy entusiasmada conversando con la voz. Se dejó caer en uno de los tantos sofás del lobby y pronto Steve se le unió. Conversaron un rato hasta que la puerta principal se abrió, permitiendo la entrada de tres personas al interior del complejo.

-Vaya, vaya el capitán paleta ya estaba aquí. Me debes diez Tasha

-Cállate Barton.

-Creo que tienes un problema con las apuestas, Clint.

-Es problema hasta que pierdes Bruce y yo nunca pierdo. Así que, Tasha mis diez dólares por favor

La pelirroja le pasó un par de billetes que extrajo de su pequeñísimo bolso y el arquero ensanchó aún más su sonrisa. Fue entonces que se percató que Steve no se encontraba solo.

-¡Hey el capitán invito a unas chicas! ¡Enhorabuena!

El sonrojo del soldado sólo podía ser comparado con su nivel de enojo.

-No. Son. Mis. Invitadas- ladró

-De hecho Tony Stark nos invitó-dijo Jane quien sentía la poderosa necesidad de explicarse frente a la mirada fuerte que le dirigía la mujer pelirroja –Mi nombre es Jane Foster-

-¡TU ERES LA CHICA DE THOR!-gritó Clint emocionado provocando que Natasha le diera un golpe en el hombro como advertencia, que el hombre ignoró de forma deliberada y camino hacia el par de mujeres que se hallaban cerca del capitán –Clint Barton, un gusto-

-Igual- contestó Jane dándole la mano –Hey, Darce- la interpelada despegó la vista del techo y se acercó cuando su amiga le hizo un gesto – Ella es Darcy Lewis

-Clint Barton

-Natasha Romanov y él es el doctor Bruce Banner

Cada uno de los presentes intentó matar el tiempo de la mejor forma posible. Clint atosigaba a Steve una vez que se enteró que Darcy era soltera para que intentara invitarle de su _fondue_; ésta intentaba en vano que Jarvis cantara "Heroes" de David Bowie. Jane tenía una profunda plática de ciencia con Bruce y Natasha los observaba a todos preguntándose por qué demonios había aceptado asistir.

En ese momento la voz de Tony Stark resonó en las paredes del Lobby amplificada por bocinas.

_"Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, bienvenidos"_- canturreó la voz del millonario –_"Antes de iniciar con la celebración quisiera que de uno en uno pasaran al elevador de personal donde Jarvis les dará una sencilla indicación"_

Se hizo un silencio pesado y se veían unos a otros con visible incomodidad

_"Así qué, ¿Quién será el valiente hombre o mujer que pondrá el ejemplo? Vamos, vamos no sean tímidos que el pavo se enfría"_

Nadie dijo una palabra. Y Darcy tenía la sensación de que ese canturreó le resultaba conocido, pero ¿de dónde?

_"¿Ningún voluntario?"_ Tony sonaba decepcionado _"Tenemos un héroe nacional y una espía rusa de élite, un agente entrenado, y un hombre con grandes problemas verdes…¿y aun así nadie es valiente? Me dan pena. Apuesto que la señorita Foster sería la primera en subir si le informase que su rubio novio ya se encuentra aquí…"_

-Tony, si me ofrezco como voluntario, ¿podemos continuar con lo que sea que tienes planeado?-preguntó de forma calmada, _peligrosamente _calmada Steve.

_"Sipi"_

Steve camino hacia el elevador de personal donde la puertas se abrieron apenas estuvo frente, dio un vistazo rápido a sus compañeros y entro decido al cubo del mismo. Las puertas se cerraron apenas entró. Pasaron tres minutos y los botones del aparato indicaron que Steve subía, lo que sea que Jarvis le indicara era al parecer el boleto de entrada a la cena de Tony, _¿valdría tanto la pena?_ La voz del playboy sonó de nuevo

_"Steve ya está a mi lado, así que ¿quién será el siguiente?"_

* * *

Tony recibió a todos y cada uno de sus invitados con una sonrisa en el rostro y Pepper a su lado. Una vez que el último estuvo arriba los condujo a una especie de _lounge _ donde había cosas deliciosas para picar y reinaba un clima tibio y agradable que hizo a las mujeres deshacerse de sus abrigos pasados apenas unos cinco minutos.

Preocupada Jane que buscaba incansablemente a alguien en el pequeño grupo.

-Si está buscado a un rubio dios nórdico que insiste en usar una larga capa roja –a pesar de estar taaaaan fuera de moda- déjeme informarle que aún no ha llegado-

Jane se giró para toparse de frente con el anfitrión de la velada mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. Qué vergüenza ser descubierta buscando a su novio como colegiala.

-Un gusto verle, Tony

-Creí que ya habíamos quedado en hablarnos de tú, es un placer que pudieras despegar los ojos del cielo un momento y acompañarnos a los simples mortales a esta cena- dijo Tony con elocuencia. –Por cierto, ¿no sabrás si tu rubio novio planea traer acompañante? Y por acompañarte quiero decir a un vengativo, insoportable y egocéntrico dios. No es que no me guste su presencia pero la última vez me costó cientos de miles de dólares reparar el desastre que dejó.

-Ni idea, Tony

-Bueno, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? –dijo encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Whisky? Por cierto, quisiera que conocieras a Pepper, deja voy por ella-

Jane no era buena haciendo amistades. Ella estudiaba el espacio, ella hablaba de ecuaciones, de portales interestelares, de números y constantes. Funcionaba frente a largos cálculos y pizarrones llenos de anotaciones, no frente a la gente. ¿Dónde se había metido Darcy? A ella se le daban más esas cosas de hablar, hablar y hablar… Tony volvió con Pepper y dos copas de champagne

-Pepper, la valkiria de Thor; Jane, mi…ella es, bueno

-Virginia Potts- interrumpió extendiendo la mano y dándole una sonrisa- Arreglo los desastres de Tony

-Un placer

-Damas, las dejo debo atender a mis otros invitados-se disculpó mientras se daba media vuelta después de ponerles una copa en las manos.

-Tony-murmuró en advertencia la pelirroja al verlo alejarse. Esa sonrisa le estaba empezando a preocupar

-Si mamá, ya sé: nada de pelear con mis hermanos–

Darcy revoloteaba en torno a la mesa de bocadillos. Había toda clase de cosas deliciosas para picar y que probablemente costaban una semana de su sueldo. Llevaba una copa de vino tinto en la mano que amablemente le había ofrecido el capitán Rogers antes de que ella huyera de él, y se debatía entre tomar una cestilla de hojaldre y frutas o un canapé con paté de _algo._

-Yo tomaría el paté de camarón y cangrejo. Va de lujo con el vino-susurró una voz masculina en su oído haciéndole dar un respingo.

-¡JESUS!

-Tony Stark, de hecho. Pero en esencia soy igual de famoso.

-Tu eres…Oh hombre, ¡eres Tony Stark!-boqueo la joven

-Sí, eso ya lo sabemos. Ambos. Nos repetimos. Eso aburre. Mejor hablemos de ti-dijo de forma rápida. Dio un suspiro desesperado al ver que Darcy aún no salía de su shock- Darcy Lewis, veintitrés años, título en ciencias políticas por la universidad de Culver, interna de la doctora Foster, te gustan los gatos, has tenido dos novios, naciste en California; tienes una debilidad por los ipod's –_lo cual me ofende porque los reproductores StarkTech son mucho mejores_- trabajas para una agencia de relaciones públicas aquí en Nueva York y eres alguien que disfruta mucho de husmear en ciertos archivos encriptados de cierta organización de defensa. ¿Olvide algo?

PUM. Mientras la mandíbula de la chica se desencajaba, la sonrisa de tiburón de Tony Stark se ampliaba.

-TÚ, tendrías problemas, serios problemas si alguien que no fuera yo lo supiera. ¿Ves al hombre de por allá? ¿El grandote, calvo y con un parque en el ojo? El no estaría muy contento de saber que cierta persona está metiendo sus narices donde no debe- canturreó Stark

Los ojos de Darcy vagaron por el salón hasta dar con el hombre que Tony mencionaba. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y la complexión muscular de un peleador de MMA . La joven trago saliva de forma audible, cosa que hizo al millonario reír entre dientes.

-Sip, verás al viejo Nicky le da por desaparecer personas cuando lo molestan, así que si yo fuera tú…

-¿Me está amenazando?

-De hecho, _cupcake_ te estoy ofreciendo empleo. Alguien con la capacidad de bailar tap en las narices del hombre sin ser notada, merece mi apoyo y tutela, y por supuesto que remplace todos sus horribles aparatos con tecnología al más puro estilo Stark, ¿tienes una tableta electrónica? Apuesto a que no tienes una diseñada por mí ¿Te gustaría tener a Jarvis en tu tableta electrónica? Uno no ha vivido hasta que una voz al mero estilo de un mayordomo británico te recuerda borrar tu historial de navegación y depurar tu disco duro por exceso de porno-deslizó un brazo por encima del hombro de Darcy quien lo escuchaba entre aterrada y embelesada – Además de poder ver al capitán mallitas más seguido, no he dejado de notar que lo ves mucho y pues DUH, él prácticamente vive aquí….-

-Yo no estaba viendo a nadie

-Lo que sea.-dijo restándole importancia- Descubrir que alguien además de mí es capaz de curiosear en los archivos de _ya sabes dónde _fue un golpe duro. Y descubrir que quién lo hace es una chiquilla con una computadora de hace tres generaciones es aún peor. Imagina mi asombro al descubrir que esa chiquilla eras tú, la interna invisible de Jane Foster, la que pasa desapercibida salvo cuando le piden café. Te ofrezco un puesto en esta compañía. Tienes esta noche para pensarlo, _cupcake. _Ahora se buena chica y acompáñame –comenzó a caminar arrastrándole con el hacía cierto individuo rubio y patriota mientras ella se resistía. Se detuvieron justo unos metros atrás de él –Vamos, ve a hacerle compañía un rato. E invítale algo de _fondue_ no creo que se niegue-

Y con un último empujón que le hizo chocar con la amplia espalda del capitán, Tony desapareció.

-Hola de nuevo-

-Señorita Lewis

-Sólo, sólo dejémoslo en Darcy, ¿sí? Las formalidades me agobian capitán.

-Steve, sólo Steve.-dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno "sólo Steve", ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

A un costado del salón, Tony veía orgulloso la escena, carajo le iba a quitar el trabajo a cupido.

El sonido del cristal siendo golpeado llamo la atención de todos. Su anfitrión sostenía una copa en lo alto y la golpeaba con un tenedor.

-Damas, agentes, científicos y espías-comenzó –Ya que tengo su atención ¡todos despójense de los abrigos y acompáñenme! La cena está servida. ¡Que la reunión comience!

-WOW

-Tony esto es ostentoso

-¡Que elegante!

-Tomen asiento donde quieran. Menos tu capi, tú vas al lado de Darcy para que le pases el _fondue _

-¡STARK!- grito el soldado mientras los demás se reían.

La cena estaba deliciosa. Y aunque el asiento vacío de Thor era más que obvio todos se la estaban pasando en grande.

-…¡Y entonces la mujer dijo "me llamo Peter" y capsicle se puso más rojo que mi armadura!

-¡Usaba el cabello largo! ¡Y llevaba pantalones entallados!

Más risas.

-¿Y ustedes no tienen anécdotas?-preguntó Jane curiosa a Clint

-De hecho hay bastantes-contesto Natasha

-¡No irás a decirles lo de Budapest Tasha!

-¡Yo quiero saber qué demonios paso en Budapest!-grito Tony desde un extremo de la mesa

-Mejor cuenten la vez que decidimos que las heridas infringidas por la agente Romanoff al ser provocada no se incluían en la póliza de seguro….-apunto Fury hablando por primera vez en toda la velada

-Que siniestro, Nick

-Apuesto a que la agente podría causar daño mortal con una horquilla-aventuró Darcy

-Te podría matar con una uva

-Clint no la asustes

-¡A mí una vez me tiró al suelo en tres movimientos! ¿Lo recuerda , jefe? Cuando era la asistente de Tony-exclamó Happy

-¿¡Tasha fue asistente de Tony!?

-¿Cómo es convivir 24/7 con él?

-Creo que ahora soy más violenta-explicó dando un sorbo su copa.

-¡Te deje usar mi guante! ¡Traidora!

Natasha rodó los ojos y todos rieron con ganas. Aquello era cómodo y diferente, nada de amenazas ni invasiones, ni supervillanos locos. Solo comida, bebida y amigos. Casi se sentía un ambiente normal. Casi no se arrepentía de ir.

**_TRUUUUMP._**

La torre entera se cimbró cuando un rayo le dio de lleno en el techo. Las luces parpadearon unos segundos antes de restablecerse. Cruzaron miradas preocupadas entre ellos e incluso Natasha tenía una pistola en las manos –_nadie quiso preguntar de donde había salido, pero se especuló de ello por meses_-.

-¡AMIGO STARK!-retumbó la voz del Dios del trueno en el pasillo. Tony dejo el salón comedor para ir a abrirle la puerta dejando a los demás ahí. Todos guardaron silencio intentando escuchar. Jane se levantó feliz de su asiento.

-Pasa Thor, estamos acá, tardaste en llegar grandote

-¡COMO ESTA ES UNA CELEBRACIÓN MIDGARDIANA DE FAMILIA! ¡TRAJE UN PRESENTE!

-No debiste mole…¿¡ESO ES UNA CABRA!?

-¡TE DIJE QUE LA CABRA NO! ¡RUBIO TONTO!-esa voz. _ESA VOZ._

-¡¿QUÉ HACE ESTA DIVA AQUÍ?!

-Vengo a aceptar ese trago que me invitaste.

Y todos salieron disparados hacia el pasillo.

Thor se encontraba de pie en la puerta, sosteniendo una cuerda dorada en sus manos y al final de esta se encontraba una cabra, una de dos cabezas. Sonriendo de una forma bastante orgullosa se encontraba a su lado nada más y nada menos que Loki.

Clint le soltó un puñetazo en la cara al dios de las mentiras que éste esquivo por poco. Steve intento detenerlo sin muchas ganas, Thor se interpuso entre el arquero y su hermano. Natasha apunto directo al aesir y Fury hiperventilaba. El ambiente era tan tenso que casi podía cortarse el aire con un cuchillo. El intercambio de miradas era feroz, Loki retando a todos con la mirada, cobijado bajo la enorme mole que era Thor, este último con un enfrentamiento a miradas con sus compañeros; Bruce inhalaba y exhalaba. Un solo movimiento y aquello podía acabar con esa sección de la Torre destruida.

-BAAAAAAH- baló el animal que sostenía el dios con la cuerda, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.

-¡MIREN TODOS, CUERNITOS TRAJO A SU NOVIA!-se burló Tony, aunque nadie encontró divertido su chiste, _pfff amargados._

-En realidad Stark- comenzó Loki hablando en el mismo tono que le explicarías a un niño hipersensible que uno y uno son dos –Es un regalo por habernos invitado a tu _celebración_ de gracias.

-Yo no sé cómo funcionen las cosas en Asgard pero te juro que una cabra de dos cabezas no es un regalo apropiado ni de lejos-murmuró Darcy a Happy que se encontraba a su lado con un plato de puré de papas a medio comer.

-Amigos, acepten este regalo como ofrenda de paz y permitan que mi hermano…

-¡QUE NO SOY TU HERMANO!

-¡TU NO GRITAS EN MI TORRE, DIVA LOCA! ¡JARVIS, MI TRAJE!

-"_Protocolo Una Diva en Problemas activado"_

-¡MIDGARDIANO INUTIL PUEDO BORRARTE DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA EN UN PARPADEO!

-Quiero ver que te atrevas-dijo Tony dando un paso hacia Loki de forma desafiante. Este movió la mano y un peligroso brillo verdoso apareció en sus puntas

-Dame un motivo bueno y te juro que te clavaré todas mis flechas en tu alienígena cuerpo- Clint había dado un paso al lado de Tony –Aun no te perdono por meterte en mi cabeza-

-Ahhh pero si es mi marioneta favorita, dime ¿ya le dijiste a la mujer pelirroja de aquellas bonitas imagenes que ví en tu mente?-la voz del aesir destilaba veneno al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada elocuente a Natasha que no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

-Te vas a enterar…-amenazo Clint cerrando los puños

-¡CALLADOS TODOS!- exclamo una voz femenina. Una que pertenecía a Virginia Potts. Todos la contemplaron preocupados, después del asunto del extremis…Potts era peligrosa si se molestaba –Voy a decir esto una sola vez y espero que me escuchen con atención. Usualmente no me parecería extraño que se liaran a golpes como saben hacerlo, no me importaría que destruyera el 80% de la torre en el proceso…

-Pero Pep

-¡CIERRRA LA BOCA STARK!- gritaron todos al unísono al ver el conocido y peligroso brillo naranja en los ojos de Pepper. La mujer respiro hondo.

-Como decía; por mi pueden destruir la torre y matarse entre ustedes, pero hoy no. Hoy es Acción de Gracias, hoy la gente se reúne para pasar un rato agradable con sus seres queridos_, sean familia o no_.-dirigió una mirada elocuente a Loki- Las personas se portan de forma CIVILIZADA, nadie dispara flechas, nadie apunta con pistolas, nadie ataca por martillos mitológicos ni arroja a Tony por la ventana- barrió con la mirada a todos los presentes antes de continuar –Así que los invito a que todos recapacitemos acerca de los actos tontos que estaban por ocurrir, es decir Tony tiene por primera vez una idea no nociva para nosotros y ¿planean arruinarlo?

Si hubiera un monopolio acerca de las miradas que te hacen sentir culpables, Pepper tendría la patente sin lugar a dudas. Ninguno de los presentes podía sostenerle la mirada, ni siquiera Loki pero tal vez era porque veía genuinamente asustados a los tipos que habían arruinado su intento de conquista. Aquella mujer debía ser peligrosa tanto o más que Hulk.

-Le ofrezco mi más sinceras disculpas, señorita Potts-dijo Loki haciendo una elegante reverencia ante la pelirroja.

-Si tonto no es-murmuró Happy a Darcy que ahora sostenía –y comía- del plato de puré. La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Bueno, entonces puedo contar con que tendremos una velada tranquila?

-No encontrará objeción de mi parte, es más…-comenzó el dios del caos haciendo un gesto con las manos, al instante la cabra desapareció para ser sustituida por un barril en las manos de su no hermano –Ofrezco como ofrenda de paz y buena voluntad, este delicioso hidromiel de las más finas especies de Alfheim.

-Oye Peppy yo no confiaría mucho en él podría –una mirada de advertencia por parte de la mujer le hizo rectificar –Sí, claro adelante bebamos esa cosa, gracias cuernitos.

-¿Podemos pasar al salón entonces?-preguntó una voz ansiosa que hizo que Thor casi soltara el barril que tenía en sus brazos

-¡JANE!

-Vaya esto es incómodo- murmuró Bruce

-Comparto su sentimiento doctor Banner- Clint gruñó al ver a Loki pasarle la ensalada de col a Natasha y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Tony.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya-

-¡Yo no sabía que traería a su hermano el dictador frustrado!

-Stark-gruño Thor como advertencia mientras se servía sendas cucharas de relleno.

-Bajen la voz, la jefa los va a escuchar- advirtió Happy.

Con la adición de Thor y Loki a la mesa esta parecía llena al máximo. Pepper en un extremo platicaba de forma animada con Nick quien sorprendido por la forma en que había controlado la situación le planteaba la idea de entrenar agentes. Tony tenía una guerra de miradas y patadas bajo la mesa con Clint, y en algunos momentos ambos veían con odio a Loki, sentado a un costado de su rubio hermano quién les devolvía la mirada con una sonrisilla arrogante que les antojaba molerlo a golpes. Thor y Jane estaban embelesados uno con el otro y se tomaban la mano bajo la mesa, todos sonrojos y susurros; había que reconocer que los modales de asgardiano mejoraban notablemente en presencia de Foster. Bruce conversaba animadamente con Natasha acerca de costumbres de la India y ambos vigilaban de reojo al dios de las travesuras que picaba sin mucho ánimo un pedazo de pavo en su plato.

Loki estaba aburrido. Thor le había obligado a acompañarle a esa cosa ridícula midgardiana que llamaban celebración, hubiese podido negarse a ir, incluso pelear, pero aun con la totalidad de sus poderes y fuerza, decirle que no al mastodonte rubio habría sido suicida. Si Odín no le hubiese quitado su cetro…

-Y …¿entonces tu eres un especie de mago, como Harry Potter?-

La pregunta había sido hecha por la chiquilla estrafalaria y ridículamente vestida que usualmente acompañaba a Foster, que bueno en ese momento no lucía prenda sobre prenda como usualmente acostumbraba. Genuinamente complacido de que alguien mostrara interés en su magia –algo que rara vez ocurría- decidió responderle.

-No conozco al tal Harry Potter que mencionas, pero sí efectivamente soy una especie de mago, aunque prefiero el termino hechicero o encantador.

-Yo creo que de encantador no tienes nada cuernitos, ¿me pasas la salsa de carne?

-¿Entonces no aprendiste magia en algún colegio o algo? Porque tú definitivamente serías Slytherin-continuó Darcy sin darse cuenta que una sección de la mesa escuchaba de forma atenta su conversación con el dios de las mentiras.

-¿Slytherin?-el dios le tendió la salsera a Tony quien al recibirla le sacó la lengua.

-Ya sabes, la casa de las serpientes. De dónde han salido todos los magos oscuros de la historia como Quien- tú- sabes.

-¡Barton es potterhead!-cacareó Tony con sorna mientras Clint planeaba ahogarse en la salsera más cercana. Stark no lo dejaría en paz por semanas.

-De hecho uno de los trucos favoritos de Loki en la cenas era convertir la copa de hidromiel de Volstagg en serpientes, ¿lo recuerdas hermano?

-Cómo olvidarlo-suspiró el dios con nostalgia

-¿Entonces puedes transformar cualquier cosa en otra?-Esta vez la pregunta venía del Dr. Banner –¿Es decir, puedes manipular a nivel molecular la materia?

-Si,

-Wow- Tony se odió al escucharse exclamar con asombro por algo relacionado a la diva .

-Es impresionante, y ¿también puedes crear ilusiones de ti mismo,no?

-En efecto agente Romanoff, Loki creo varios clones de si mismo cuando luché con el en Sttudgard-

-¿Peleaste con el? ¡Eso debío ser asombroso!.

Por alguna extraña razón el comentario de Darcy le hizo sonrojarse, asi que apuro su copa de hidromiel para disimular.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado, Tony se puso de pie haciendo sonar su copa con un cuchillo. _Cuanta elegancia._

-Bueno, después de casi matarnos, de que Pep casi nos mate y disfrutar como gente civilizada esta cena, tengo un par de anuncios que hacerles: El primero es que la noche apenas empieza, así que ¡les recomiendo que preparen su hígado, llamen a su abogado, guarden sus carteras, identificaciones e identidades secretas porque hay mucho que celebrar! En segundo, una limo nos esta esperando en la entrada de la torre para llevarnos a la que espero sea la mejor noche de acción de gracias que hemos tenido, y en tercera, quisiera que todos conozcan a mi nueva empleada, la señorita Darcy Lewis, quien aunque aun no ha firmado puedo apostarles estará trabajando en mi oficina el día Lunes.

-¿Trabajaras con Stark? Buena suerte-brindo Natasha levantando su copa hacia ella

-¡POR LA MEJOR NOCHE DE ACCIÓN DE GRACIAS DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS! –grito Tony alzando su copa

-¡SALUD!

Mientras todos bebían hasta el fondo de sus copas un pensamiento cruzó la mente de el millonario

"_Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado"_

* * *

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Espero que pasaran un fin de año asombroso, lleno de comida, buenos deseos, regalos y todas esas cosas bonitas que nos distraen de actualizar historias que prometimos actualizar y ...Lo siento, pero tuve visitas familiares y fui tomada de rehén por tíos, primos, amigos y compañeros de escuela y trabajo para estas fechas, por lo que actualizar se volvió una tarea imposible. Eso si, ya tengo otros dos caps terminados y solo falta revisarlos bien para subirlos, igual y les doy una sorpresita el fin de semana.**

**Las quiero mucho y espero que este año sea mil veces mejor que el anterior. **

**Un abrazo enorme personitas bonitas, gracias por sus reviews y favoritos. **

**Besotes, Anellie.**


End file.
